With Mistakes Comes Something Beautiful
by ConnorxHank
Summary: Black is now living in the past and given a second chance after his soul returned to his body. Though he has doubts about his past self if he made the right choice. He hates himself for what he's done though he didn't actually cause the danger. He doesn't know what not to think till his prince comes in and changes his ways
1. A Bath Of Roses

Black: *laying down in a tree, thinking about his past and feeling bad about it* 'it wasn't me but...it was my body. It has to be me'

Goku: you should REALLY quit thinking of the past *saddles him. Seeing no harm to their brotherly relationship* I did what I did. You didn't do anything wrong. Please just forget about it? *looking down at him with sad, pleading eyes*

Black: first of all, people will be questioning us of this "relationship" and maybe you forgave me and we may have this "relationship" but what about the others? They all see me as a killer and an evil person

Goku: *smiles lightly but it soon turns to a frown* Goku don't *lays on him, nuzzling his chest and sighing* please don't start *said softly* if they can't see the difference much less sense it then it's their fault, not yours. You're different you're you. It was never you, to begin with, and I know that you know that and Vegeta knows that. Gohan is starting to come around and Goten likes you. That's enough proof to let it go and start living again. At least for me?

Black: *closes his eyes, going to regret this* don't call me that Goku. You know I can't own that name anymore but for what you said, I think you're right *sigh* I'll never let my past control my life before. I can't let it ruin my chance of living again. But there one question I couldn't find any answer to it * looks at Goku*

Goku: *frowns more but sits back up* I can call you what I please and yes? *looking down at him in curiosity*

Black: *smirked slightly, knowing he won't win this conversation especially with him* do you think I'll find love ones one day?

Goku: *looks confused* well you have me as a family. Then we have Vegeta. I don't understand? You have us?

Black: I know I have all of you *looks down around but at him. Feeling a bit nervous and on display* but our relationship is a family one. I want someone to love me and make me his *looks back at him*

Goku: 'make you his?' I...I don't want to be rude but are you...gay? *feels a blush forming*

Black: *blushes a bit red* yeah I'm gay but I didn't tell anyone because I know no one will love someone like me *sigh sadly*

Goku: *looks up thinking* well...um...I don't believe that *blushes more in embarrassment and lays back down on him* somebody has to *quickly sits back up* and if not I will! *said truthfully* you deserve someone, who doesn't. I'll be willing to be yours if no one will *not really sure what he's talking about anymore*

Black: *looks at him. Smiling at his courtesy* I'd love it if you became my lover but I don't think about you like that. I see you as my little brother for that you I don't think you'll be a suitable one for me *looks down and turn his head to the other side. Just thinking and letting the breeze run over them*

Goku: *smiles slightly, nuzzling his neck. Purring softly at his scent of spicy cinnamon* I was hoping you turned me down *curls up into him* it just means your "one" is a someone *closes his eyes, purring louder and relaxing. Almost melting into him*

Black: *purrs with him. Inhaling his scent of vanilla seems to help him before hearing him softly snoring and lightly smiles* so worried about me you fell asleep *gets up with him in his arms and lands down before heading to Capsule Corp*

Goku: *growls. Not happy he woke up* I'm fine *said a bit grumpy like a kid but curls up in his arms. Closing his eyes and falls back to sleep*

Black: *laughs little and goes inside and upstairs to one of the spare rooms that is Goku's*

Goku: *nuzzles his chest lazily*

Black: *lays Goku down and sighs. Brushes his bangs out of his face and smiles lightly* 'you really are something else. Willingly to do something just for me to be happy' *frowns slightly* 'but I'm not going to let you cast out your family' *kisses his for head before leaving to his room. Feeling hot all over again as he takes off his clothes and heads off to the bathroom for a bath to stop* what the

*candles lit on the tub as petals of roses floats from an already made bath*

Black: 'did Goku do this? Is that why he's acting weird and claiming to be my mate? No that's not possible. He just wants me to be happy. Then who?'

?: surprised?

Black: *jumps a bit in surprise before turning around* Vegeta?

Vegeta: *smirking, in only a pair of black boxers* I overheard you and Kakarot

Black: that means you did all of this?

Vegeta: I did *approaches him, purring lowly* have an issue with that?

Black: no but why you did that? * looks at Vegeta* I thought you don't like me

Vegeta: *sighs* no it's envy. For years of trying to be stronger than you, to "kill" you. I realized when we were fighting Buu that no matter what, you will always be stronger than me. I envy you Kakarot because I thought you have this power because of your family and friends but I soon realize it's because you don't put the past to your actions. Yeah, you're cocky but that's you being a Saiyan. You don't think twice about your actions nor do you care if you die as long as you fight all that you have *shoves him onto the tub. His face near his. Whispering* for years I've been trying to figure out you when in reality I have been searching. Yes I love Bulma but she's not a Saiyan as you are *rubs his cheek* so beautiful~

Black: *blush dark red* I didn't think you think of me like that *looks down at his hands* I like you *says with a low voice*

Vegeta: *smirks and tilts his head back, kissing him softly*

Black: *closes his eyes, kissing back and moans softly*

Vegeta: *thrusts his tongue into his mouth. Licking and claiming every inch before pulling away* there's time for this later, for now, I'm not letting a bath go to waste

Black: *nods setting in the tub and looks at Vegeta's face* 'he really likes me or he does that to deceive me and play with my feelings?'

Vegeta: *takes off his boxers, his cock half hard, before sliding into the tub and sighs in bliss* you can come lay next to me. I don't bite *smirks at him* unless you want me to~

Black: *blush slightly, sets besides him look down* do you really love me or you do that to deceive me? I want you to be honest with me

Vegeta: *rolls his eyes and sets him on his lap. Wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzling the nape of his neck. Purring lowly in his chest* Kakarot you know me better than most. Look deep inside of your heart. You know I don't speak much from there much less to you at all. You tell me what you believe and think

Black: I don't know *sigh sadly* I like you but at the same time I'm afraid you deceive me then leave me and I won't that happen

Vegeta: after what you see and hear you still think I'm doing this for the hell of seeing you get crush? Kakarot will kill me for sure if that happens

Black: *looks into his eyes* that means you love me?

Vegeta: *only kisses him as he's really bad with speaking from his heart but really is hoping Kakarot will take the hits through his actions*

Black: *kiss back before pulls away, smile happily slipping his arms around Vegeta's neck and starts crying tears of joy* I love you so much Vegeta

Vegeta: *pets him, kisses his head* I know...I love you too


	2. In Heat

*3 months later when Black and Vegeta finally came out as a couple*

Goku: *is outside in a hoodie leaning on Black in their tree again* so you and Vegeta

Black: yeah *looks at him with big smile drawn on his face* in the beginning I didn't believe he really loved me *looks down still smiling* but I'm so happy and it feels surreal

Goku: *squeals and hugs him, nearly causing them to fall out of the tree* I told you so!

Black: *hugs back then pulls away* I said I think you were right *looks up at the sky smiling* 'I can't believe I finally found my mate'

Goku: *purrs* I'm so happy for you. Really

Black: thank you *gets down the tree* I want to walk you want to join me?

Goku: yeah I-

Vegeta: sorry but I'm taking him for the day

Goku: oh *saddens but smiles* have fun I guess *jumps down walks passed them before going inside*

Black: *looks at Vegeta smiling* you want to only walk with me or do you have other plans? *smirks*

Vegeta: *smirks back* I have plans now come on

Black: *follows him* where are we going for tonight?

Vegeta: someplace in the woods that'll make tonight "magical" at least that's what Bulma says

Black: *blush slightly as he imagines how Vegeta will fuck him tonight* I'm so excited

Vegeta: *pins him to the tree* I'm not rushing. Do you really want this

Black: I'd be happy to do that, but can we wait to do that till night time? *looks into his eyes* because if we did it under the moonlight it'll be more romantic *blushes harder*

Vegeta: *smirked* whatever makes you happy *kisses him before pulling away* come on now. I want to get there before sunset

Black: *purrs and starts flying*

Vegeta: *holds his hand and leads the way to an open area of a meadow of roses, a waterfall, and some blankets*

Black: *his eyes wide and speechless* you did this? Just for me?

Vegeta: *blushes lightly* too much?

Black: you kidding? *smiling at him* it's perfect it's beautiful, really

Vegeta: *feels a smile tugging at the corner of his lips and pulls him close to kiss him* you're beautiful Kaka

Black: *close his eyes when he feels Vegeta's lips against his and throws his arms around his neck, kissing back*

Vegeta: *purrs, pins him to a tree and wraps his legs around his waist* and all mine~

Black: *feels suddenly hot and don't know what to do* Vegeta, is this place hot or is it just me?

Vegeta: *licks his neck before inhaling his scent* who knew you can still go in heat~?

Black: *looks at him with some fear in his eyes* what will we do about that *says with a worried voice*

Vegeta: shh *purrs teasingly in his ear* makes tonight better~ *licks the shell of his ear*

Black: *shudders and blushes* really? *said in a squeaky voice*

Vegeta: *chuckles deeply and pulls away* very~

Black: *bites his lower lip as he feels his cock twitching and huffs. Crossing his arms over his chest like a kid* 'cock block! I feel hotter than before, I have to find a way to make him do it with me now but how...?'

Vegeta: you need to calm down *sees the bulge in his pants* come on let's go for a swim

Black: *his face became pink* I think that's a good idea, let's go *smirks on the inside*

Vegeta: no funny business

Black: *frowns* okay

Vegeta: *leads the way to it and strips down to his boxers*

Black: *his eyes wide. Seeing the outline of his cock* oh, he is so big...he is even bigger than me' *blush dark red*

Vegeta: like what you see

Black: *goes front of him nuzzling his cheeks* of course I do *blushing light red*

Vegeta: *smirks* wait till you feel it *walks past him* now strip

Black: *takes off his clothes, goes to the waterfall, turning his head looking at him* you'll come or you want to stay there and let me swim alone *smirks*

Vegeta: Kakarot I said stop *growling at him in dominance*

Black: *looks at him as his eyes start watering* please don't get mad at me...I'm sorry

Vegeta: *startled and goes over to him, setting him on his lap* enough *wipes the tears away* tears don't suit you Kaka *speaking softly and gently*

Black: *sniffles* I don't forgive you *frowns like a kid*

Vegeta: I'm sorry *looks troubled and not sure what to do*

Black: *looks at him with his big eyes* I'll forgive you if you kissed me

Vegeta: *pokes his cheek* no *being childish himself*

Black: *nuzzles his nose* then I'll never forgive you *gets up and goes over to the edge and gets in. Surprise by how nice it feels*

Vegeta: *smirks and jumps in* oh really

Black: *looks at him crossing his arms* you didn't kiss me so why would I want to forgive you

Vegeta: you're being childish Kakarot *smirks* and if we're playing that game then have it! *splashes him with water, laughing loudly*

Black: *splashes him back* you should be used to treat me like a kid, Daddy~ *smirks*

Vegeta: *elbows him in the chest* don't call me that

Black: *smirks* then what you want me to call you~ *nuzzles his chest *

Vegeta: *growls in warning*

Black: *holds his face in his hands looking into his eyes* please don't get mad I just want you to feel better

Vegeta: quit calling me that then. I'm only Vegeta as you're only Kakarot *purrs softly and leans into him*

Black: *blushes lightly, leans into him and softly kisses him* I love you

Vegeta: *his eyes softens* I know *kisses back, holding him close*

Black: *purrs lightly. Is very happy to have someone like Vegeta*

*time skip*

Vegeta: *sucking on his neck*

Black: *moans loudly * Vegeta~

Vegeta: *kisses him, opening his legs*

Black: *kisses back before pulls away* I need you *looks at him with bright eyes moaning loudly*

Vegeta: soon love I need to prepare you

Black: *puts his hands on his chest kissing and licking his neck*

Vegeta: *purrs, kissing his cheek. Soon pulls away and goes to his hips. Sucking and biting them*

Black: *his hands goes to his hair and pulls it, moaning loudly* ahhh~

Vegeta: *sucks on his inner thigh*

Black: *lays back, close his eyes* more Vegeta~

Vegeta: *licks the tip before taking all of him*

Black: *his eyes widens when he feels Vegeta's mouth around his dick* AHHH~ VEGETA~

Vegeta: *purrs around him as he adds a finger in him*

Black: *shut his eyes tightly from the pain* 'it's hurt' *moans loudly as Vegeta moves his finger in him*

Vegeta: *scrapes his teeth along his length as he rubs his sweet spot*

Black: *moans as holds the blanket tightly* more~

Vegeta: *sweetly kisses him as he adds a second finger*

Black: *gasps loudly as feels Vegeta adds another finger in him*

Vegeta: *chuckles* such a beautiful sound~

Black: *panting heavily* please~?

Vegeta: *pulls his fingers out of him and spits in his hand. Stroking his cock to lube it up before bringing his legs over his shoulders* ready?

Black: Vegeta I'm begging!

Vegeta: *thrusts into him, his voice lost*

Black: AHHH *in tears at the burning sensation*

Vegeta: shh *wipes them away. Choking lightly* god so tight

Black: *sniffles but masters a light smile*

Vegeta: *grips his hips while kissing him*

Black: *moans lightly, gripping his arm a bit*

Vegeta: *smirks in the kiss and strokes his cock*

Black: *pulls away from the kiss, moaning louder* teaser~!

Vegeta: *chuckles and starts moving slowly while stroking his cock* you love it~

Black: *shuddering and tossing his head* please faster~

Vegeta: *growls out and starts thrusting faster and harder. Moaning lightly*

Black: *arches his back* AHHH~ VEGETA~ 'so good~' *moaning and panting. Bucking his hips*

Vegeta: *slams Black onto him, goes Super Saiyan*

Black: *chokes on his voice, clawing the ground as he screams to the heavens*

Vegeta: *panting heavily. Love seeing his mate flustered and enjoying himself as he comes apart by HIS touch* cum Kakarot~

Black: *opens his eyes to stare at him. Love shining in his eyes as he pulls Vegeta down for a kiss*

Vegeta: *kisses him softly and strokes his cock faster as he pounds unto him. Panting harder*

Black: *his voice raw as he screams out his lover's name and cums on the both of them*

Vegeta: ahhh~! Kakarot~! *his hips slamming into him as he rides out his release. Soon collapses on top of him panting heavily*

Black: *whimpers slightly. His ass already starting to hurt*

Vegeta: *huffs and pulls out of him and lays next to him. Looking into his eyes to see something. Rejected, disgust, something. But all he sees is love, happiness, and a fucked out mate*

Black: *curls up into him. Purring* I love you *his voice rough and a whisper*

Vegeta: *smiles slightly and kisses his head* rest love. You'll need it

Black: *huffs* already planned on it *curls more into him. Closing his eyes*

Vegeta: *purrs softly, petting his bangs out of his face* 'so beautiful and all mine'


	3. Upset Stomach

Black *wakes up in the morning feeling like shit. Sets up slowly, feeling sick to his stomach. Jumps out of the bed rushing to the bathroom to throw up*

Vegeta: Kaka? *woken up by the jolt of the bed and his mate running to the bathroom*

Black: *throwing up and coughing before falls back against the wall. Hugging his knees and close his eyes tightly and slows his breathing to help calm his stomach*

Vegeta: *goes to the bathroom* Kaka what's wrong?

Black: *sniffles* my stomach hurts and I don't know why *say with shaky tone from crying *

Goku: Blacky? *heard him getting sick*

Vegeta: he's fine

Black: I...I'm fine don't worry about me *says slowly with a weak smile*

Goku: *concern in his eyes* okay...

Vegeta: I'll make him see Bulma if it gets worse

Black: *looks at Vegeta with some fear in his eyes* n..no...we don't have to see Bulma *holds his stomach from feeling nauseous again* maybe I got food poisoning

Vegeta: Kakarot don't be stupid. I said if it gets worse 'and it will keep Kakarot from having a panic attack'

Black: *looks up at Goku and can see the panic and the fear and his heart breaks for him* 'you're right' Goku I'm okay. Really. And as Vegeta said he will send me to Bulma if I get worse. As I said it could be food poisoning. Dinner didn't taste right to me anyways

Goku: *looks a little relieved* can I stay?

Black: *smiles weakly at Goku* yeah..you can stay. I want someone with me

Vegeta: *sighs* come on

Goku: *smiles lightly*

Black: *kisses his cheek* you jealous of him? *smirks*

Vegeta: no I just think it's a little ridiculous *lays him down*

Black: *smiles* 'l don't think that' Goku you can bring some water for me, please?

Goku: *does as told and curls up to him*

Black: thank you

Goku: *whimpers*

Vegeta: he's going to be okay

Black: *hugs Goku to his chest rubbing his back* don't worry I'll be okay *kisses his head*

Goku: 'I hope so' *nuzzles his chest*

Black: *pets his hair*

Goku: *closes his eyes*

Vegeta: go back to sleep love

Black: *closes his eyes hugging Goku closer to his chest*

Vegeta: 'it'll be okay' *said to himself*

Black: *open his eyes looking at Vegeta* you can sleep with us *says as looks at him with innocent eyes*

Vegeta: *pets him* no, I need to think

Black: think about what?

Vegeta: whatever is wrong with you

Black: don't worry I'll be okay soon 'I hope so at least' *says with small smile*

Vegeta: no...I need to train

Black: don't leave me...please stay with me *looks at him with big puppy eyes*

Vegeta: *his heart bends* Kaka I need time to think. Just stay here with him

Black: okay *looks at sleeping Goku then yawns a bit*

Vegeta: rest

Black: I love you *says with sleepy tone as closes his eyes*

Vegeta: I love you too *gets up and leaves* 'I promise I will find out what's wrong. You're not leaving me. Not now not yet'


	4. Emotional Black

Black: *sparring with Vegeta before feeling dizzy*

Vegeta: *notice how pale and sick he looks* you okay?

Black: I don't know. I feel dizzy suddenly *says as puts his hand on his head*

Vegeta: *grabs him and brings him down to the ground* shh relax *brushes his bangs out of his face while purring softly*

Black: don't worry I'm fine...let's continue our sparring...*says weakly trying to stand up but stumbles to the ground and faints*

Vegeta: you are not fine *picks him up and rushes him to Bulma* woman need help! He fainted

Bulma: what!? Put him down

Vegeta: *his heart hammering in his chest and sets him down*

Bulma: *starts working on him, adding an IV in him before taking some blood to test on* be back

Vegeta: okay...

*time skip to Black stirring up*

Black: *opens his eyes slowly* what's happened?...where I am? *says quietly putting his hand on his forehead*

Vegeta: hey *brushes his bangs out of the way* you okay?

Black:* smiles weakly * I'm fine but my head hurts

Vegeta: yeah you're dehydrated *looks worried* and you also fainted, crashing to the ground pretty hard

Black: *looks around* why am I in Bulma's lab *try to get up*

Vegeta: *lays him back down* because you fainted. I brought you here now shut up and listen

Black: *looks at him* listen to what?

Vegeta: Bulma did some tests on you and...we believe you are pregnant

Black: *looks at him in shock* I..I'm what?

Vegeta: pregnant...I'm sorry Kaka if I knew you were omega I would've been more careful

Black: that's impossible...I'm male and males can't be pregnant *says in shock with a shaky tone*

Vegeta: baka you are a Saiyan omega. We didn't have a lot of females on Planet Vegeta but a large number of submission in males increased when we found out they can also carry

Black: *thinks about what's Vegeta said* 'wait a moment...why I'm sad because I'm pregnant? That's a good thing I guess. I wished to have a baby my dream became true so why am I so shocked and sad?' *thinks to himself*

Vegeta: Kaka *waves a hand in his face*

Black: *looks at him* Goku knows about this?

Vegeta: no though he is in a panic state and we just now got him to stop crying. I figured you can tell him

Black: 'poor Goku' don't worry I'm going to talk to him and make him happy *try to get up*

Vegeta: *pushes him back down* Kaka you can't get up yet. You're still too weak. The cub(s) have been taking your energy. I'll just bring the idiot here

Black: *sighs* don't call him that

Vegeta: can't promise *gets up and leaves*

Goku: *ITs and curls up on Black. Looks scared and unsure*

Black: *pets Goku's hair* why were you crying? *asks softly*

Goku: you wouldn't wake up and nobody is telling me what's wrong with you

Black: don't worry I'm fine and I have some news will make you happy *nuzzles his cheeks*

Goku: like what?

Black: *looks at his eyes* what would you do if I told you-you're going to be an uncle?

Goku:...what?

Black: what I want to say is...I'm pregnant *says while smiling*

Goku: you are?

Black: *smiles * yeah I'm pregnant. I knew you'll be in shock because I was shocked too when I knew *says quietly*

Goku: *clings to him* is that why you fainted?

Black: yeah because the cub(s) took a lot of my energy *says as he's putting his hand onto his stomach*

Goku: *looks at him in confusion and pulls his hand away. Feels like it should be Vegeta and not him touching or feeling the lives of their family*

Black: *looks at him with worried eyes* what's wrong? Are you not happy with my pregnancy?

Goku: it's not that. I'm happy really but I have no right of touching you as Vegeta is the father

Black: *holds his cheeks* don't say that. Because without you I wouldn't become Vegeta's mate or even become pregnant. You're my little brother and the only brother I have. You can treat my cub(s) as yours as you're part of our life and I mean it *takes Goku's hand and puts it onto his stomach*

Goku: it doesn't feel right *afraid to remove his hand as Black will be mad at him*

Black: *gets up slowly* listen and listen carefully *take a deep breath* this cub(s) is your as it's mine And I'd be happy if you take care of this cub(s) with me. I don't know what Vegeta going say about this but I'm sure he'll do as I said because all of us love you. So don't be sad because I'll do anything I can to make you happy *says before kisses his for head*

Goku: I don't mind helping out but I have no right to something Vegeta should be doing

Vegeta: just shut up and take the offer Kakarot. If anything you have more right of feeling the cub(s) than me

Black: *smiles at Vegeta* Vegeta is right *looks at Goku* even if Vegeta was the father that doesn't mean you can't be near my cub(s). You can even be it's another mother if you like *says as takes his hands in his*

Goku: *blushes* I-I'm good being the uncle *smiles in shyness and a bit of embarrassment*

Vegeta: wow Kaka I found that's not healthy for the cub as it'll confuse them with who's the real mother


	5. I Can't Be Pregnant Can I?

Black: *sparring with Vegeta before feeling dizzy*

Vegeta: *notice how pale and sick he looks* you okay?

Black: I don't know. I feel dizzy suddenly *says as puts his hand on his head*

Vegeta: *grabs him and brings him down to the ground* shh relax *brushes his bangs out of his face while purring softly*

Black: don't worry I'm fine...let's continue our sparring...*says weakly trying to stand up but stumbles to the ground and faints*

Vegeta: you are not fine *picks him up and rushes him to Bulma* woman need help! He fainted

Bulma: what!? Put him down

Vegeta: *his heart hammering in his chest and sets him down*

Bulma: *starts working on him, adding an IV in him before taking some blood to test on* be back

Vegeta: okay...

*time skip to Black stirring up*

Black: *opens his eyes slowly* what's happened?...where I am? *says quietly putting his hand on his forehead*

Vegeta: hey *brushes his bangs out of the way* you okay?

Black:* smiles weakly * I'm fine but my head hurts

Vegeta: yeah you're dehydrated *looks worried* and you also fainted, crashing to the ground pretty hard

Black: *looks around* why am I in Bulma's lab *try to get up*

Vegeta: *lays him back down* because you fainted. I brought you here now shut up and listen

Black: *looks at him* listen to what?

Vegeta: Bulma did some tests on you and...we believe you are pregnant

Black: *looks at him in shock* I..I'm what?

Vegeta: pregnant...I'm sorry Kaka if I knew you were omega I would've been more careful

Black: that's impossible...I'm male and males can't be pregnant *says in shock with a shaky tone*

Vegeta: baka you are a Saiyan omega. We didn't have a lot of females on Planet Vegeta but a large number of submission in males increased when we found out they can also carry

Black: *thinks about what's Vegeta said* 'wait a moment...why I'm sad because I'm pregnant? That's a good thing I guess. I wished to have a baby my dream became true so why am I so shocked and sad?' *thinks to himself*

Vegeta: Kaka *waves a hand in his face*

Black: *looks at him* Goku knows about this?

Vegeta: no though he is in a panic state and we just now got him to stop crying. I figured you can tell him

Black: 'poor Goku' don't worry I'm going to talk to him and make him happy *try to get up*

Vegeta: *pushes him back down* Kaka you can't get up yet. You're still too weak. The cub(s) have been taking your energy. I'll just bring the idiot here

Black: *sighs* don't call him that

Vegeta: can't promise *gets up and leaves*

Goku: *ITs and curls up on Black. Looks scared and unsure*

Black: *pets Goku's hair* why were you crying? *asks softly*

Goku: you wouldn't wake up and nobody is telling me what's wrong with you

Black: don't worry I'm fine and I have some news will make you happy *nuzzles his cheeks*

Goku: like what?

Black: *looks at his eyes* what would you do if I told you-you're going to be an uncle?

Goku:...what?

Black: what I want to say is...I'm pregnant *says while smiling*

Goku: you are?

Black: *smiles * yeah I'm pregnant. I knew you'll be in shock because I was shocked too when I knew *says quietly*

Goku: *clings to him* is that why you fainted?

Black: yeah because the cub(s) took a lot of my energy *says as he's putting his hand onto his stomach*

Goku: *looks at him in confusion and pulls his hand away. Feels like it should be Vegeta and not him touching or feeling the lives of their family*

Black: *looks at him with worried eyes* what's wrong? Are you not happy with my pregnancy?

Goku: it's not that. I'm happy really but I have no right of touching you as Vegeta is the father

Black: *holds his cheeks* don't say that. Because without you I wouldn't become Vegeta's mate or even become pregnant. You're my little brother and the only brother I have. You can treat my cub(s) as yours as you're part of our life and I mean it *takes Goku's hand and puts it onto his stomach*

Goku: it doesn't feel right *afraid to remove his hand as Black will be mad at him*

Black: *gets up slowly* listen and listen carefully *take a deep breath* this cub(s) is your as it's mine And I'd be happy if you take care of this cub(s) with me. I don't know what Vegeta going say about this but I'm sure he'll do as I said because all of us love you. So don't be sad because I'll do anything I can to make you happy *says before kisses his for head*

Goku: I don't mind helping out but I have no right to something Vegeta should be doing

Vegeta: just shut up and take the offer Kakarot. If anything you have more right of feeling the cub(s) than me

Black: *smiles at Vegeta* Vegeta is right *looks at Goku* even if Vegeta was the father that doesn't mean you can't be near my cub(s). You can even be it's another mother if you like *says as takes his hands in his*

Goku: *blushes* I-I'm good being the uncle *smiles in shyness and a bit of embarrassment*

Vegeta: wow Kaka I found that's not healthy for the cub as it'll confuse them with who's the real mother


	6. Food Cravings

Black: *in the kitchen eating some pickles with whip cream* it's yummy *says happily*

Vegeta: *looks like he's going to throw up* 'why me'

Goku: *doesn't look too good either but not from what Black is eating. Dark circles under his eyes, a scar from his left eyebrow to just below the eye, a split lip, and looks like he's going to devour the jar of pickles*

Black: *looks at Vegeta and frowns lightly* what's wrong with you Vegeta?

Vegeta: going to get sick

Goku: *drooling and literally crawls on the floor and takes the jar*

Vegeta: *raises a brow* you should be asking him what's wrong

Black: *smiles at Goku* you can join me if you like

Vegeta: really? You see nothing wrong with him?

Goku: *growling quietly as he eats one. His tail slightly fluffy in warning*

Black: *frowns at Vegeta* at least he respects my options...unlike you

Vegeta: baka do you not see the injuries

Black: what do you mean? *looks at Goku's face and gasps loudly* Goku...who did that to you?

Goku: ... *goes under the table whimpering*

Vegeta: *rolls his eyes* you really think he'll tell us?

Black: *looks at Vegeta with angry eyes* where were you when that happened to him?

Vegeta: with you! Don't fucking accuse me

Black: *bends to reach under the table* Goku...please tell me who did this to you *says with worried tone*

Goku: *curls in a ball, quietly growling at him*

Vegeta: Kaka stop. He's not going to tell you yet *said softly* he's running and hiding he's not ready and pressuring isn't going to help him either

Black: *sigh sadly* then let's heal your injuries *holds Goku's hand and pulls him from under the table*

Goku: *clings to him as a baby would to a parent*

Vegeta: I'll get the kit

Black: *sits him on the chair carefully*

Goku: *whimpers and starts having an episode. Crying and reaching for him*

Vegeta: idiot he needs you

Black: shh it's okay *nuzzles his cheek then starts cleaning his injuries carefully *

Goku: *claws his arm, needs to be held needs to be close to his brother*

Black: *finish cleaning his injuries and wrapping them with the bandages* don't worry everything going to be okay *sits him onto his lap purring softly in his ear*

Goku: *hides his face in his neck, clinging helplessly to him*

Vegeta: *rubs his back, purring with his mate to help calm the distress Saiyan*

Black: *kisses his head petting his hair*

Goku: *purrs softly, slowly relaxing*

Black: you have to rest *says quietly*

Goku: *shakes head no*

Vegeta: he could still be hungry

Black: are you still hungry?

Goku: *shakes head no*

Vegeta: liar *gets up and leaves. Going on a wild shopping*

Black: how do you feel? *looks into his eyes* don't hide your feelings from your brother and tell me what's on your mind *says with a quiet tone*

Goku: *looks ready to run and hide*

Black: *sighs* if you won't tell me you don't have to *hugs him tightly to his chest* but please don't run away from me. I just wanted to help you *says as his eyes start watering *

Goku: *kitten licks his cheek. Nuzzling his neck as he doesn't want him to be upset*

Black: *looks at him smiling a bit as he wipes his tears*

Goku: *nuzzles his cheek*

Black: *kisses his forehead*

Goku: *purrs*

Black: *purrs too*

Goku: I'm sorry...

Black: why are you sorry?

Goku: I can't tell you

Black: no problem *pets his hair * when you feel ready you can tell me

Goku: *closes his eyes, happy his brother won't hurt him*

Vegeta: *soon come back* my God people are insane

Black: *laughs at Vegeta* how was your shopping?

Vegeta: hell it was hell

Goku: *already taking a box of Twinkies ready to run*

Vegeta: drop them

Black: *frowns slightly at Vegeta* Vegeta leave him alone

Vegeta: he's not taking the whole box. I mostly got this stuff for you but he can have some

Goku: *crawls back onto Black's lap with a Twinkie*

Black: *holds him smiling at him* I don't care if he took all of them as long he's happy *says petting his hair*

Vegeta: well I do as I'm not going back

Goku: *hands Black his Twinkie before crawling back to the sacks and looks for something else*

Vegeta: just take a damn Twinkie

Goku: *takes one and crawls back to Black, sitting on his lap again*

Vegeta: and you still want to say he's okay?

Black: if you continue treating him like that you'll make him worse *says with an angry tone as hugs Goku tightly*

Vegeta: *hands up in defense*

Goku: he's fine

Black: let's go to my room *says as he picks Goku up* there are those who must learn how to treat others *looks at Vegeta with angry eyes*

Goku: Blacky he's fine...

Black: are you sure? I don't want him to make you feel worse *looks at him with some worry in his eyes*

Goku: Blacky I'm not a baby

Vegeta: sure as hell act like one

Goku: because I'm adorable!

Black: of course you are so adorable my little brother *nuzzles his cheeks *

Goku: *blushes*

Vegeta: *chuckles*

Black: aww you're blushing *hugs him* it's so cute

Goku: Blacky *whining*

Black: *smiles at him*

Goku: *pouting*

Vegeta: I think the baby needs his nap

Black: I think that too

Goku: *huffs* jerks

Vegeta: somebody needs their bottle *chuckling* take him upstairs and I'll be up there soon

Black: *chuckles a bit* let's go to the room. Vegeta is right you should rest

Goku: fine...

Black: *pick him up and heads to his room*

Goku: *curls up into his arms, closing his eyes*

Black: *holds him tightly*

Goku: *holds his Twinkie but soon is too tired and lets it drop*

Black: *bends carefully to take his Twinkie from the ground*

Vegeta: no I'll get it *is being a bit overprotective but doesn't want his mate to be foolish and do something stupid to harm the cub*

Black: thank you

Vegeta: yeah yeah come on. You need to rest as well

Black: no I'm fine

Vegeta: enough don't argue please not tonight

Black: fine...

Vegeta: *kisses his head* thank you

Black: *blush slightly smiling at him*

Vegeta: come on my back hurts

Black: *chuckles a bit before entering their room then lays Goku on the bed and lays beside him*

Vegeta: *strips down to his boxers and gets in bed, holding Black to him*

Black: *kisses his head* I love you *says closing his eyes*

Vegeta: love you too

Black: *purrs softly before falls asleep*

Vegeta: *sighs softly* 'god what am I getting myself into'


	7. Mood Swings

Black: *cries softly*

Vegeta: what now

Black: you hate me *says with shaky tone as his eyes puffy and red from the crying*

Vegeta: I don't hate you for the last time *holds him close*

Black: *pushes him away* you don't have to lie to me...I know you hate me *cries harder*

Vegeta: my God Kakarot I don't hate you

Black: I know I'm not a suitable mate for you. Why the hell are you even with me?

Vegeta: KAKAROT I DON'T FUCKING HATE YOU, god. You're just moody and with Kakarot not here you're even moodier

Black: you were can choose another mate better than me...like Goku. At least he doesn't have a horrible past like me

Vegeta: WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP *slaps him*

Black: *holds his cheek in pain and shock*

Vegeta: *stiffens* 'what did I did' I'm so sorry

Black: *sniffles a bit before running out of the room*

Vegeta: no Kakarot *runs out after him, grabbing his arm*

Black: let me go and don't touch me! *tries to remove his hand from his arm*

Vegeta: no *pulls him close, setting a hand on his hip* I'm sorry okay? *his brown eyes in a panic and shining with unshed tears*

Black: *calms down a bit when he sees his tears* do you really mean it? *says quietly as looks at his eyes*

Vegeta: Kaka you know I would NEVER harm you or our cub. Your emotions are just high and you don't fucking listen and I snap. I'm sorry, okay? *holds him*

Black: I'm sorry too. I had to control my emotions and don't be mad at you without reason *says quietly as looks at him*

Vegeta: *purrs softly, kissing his forehead* no I'm in the wrong. I struck you

Black: but if I didn't make you mad you wouldn't slap me *says as he feels guilty*

Vegeta: no I could've easily done something else to get you to stop

Black: *looks at him* it doesn't matter who's wrong...let's forget what happened *says with small smile* the important thing now is that I forgave you *says as hugs him*

Vegeta: *sighs and holds him tightly* okay...

Black: *pulls away slowly* where's Goku *asks with worried tone*

Vegeta: I don't know. I'm sure he'll show up

Black: we should search for him. He still injured and he should move too much

Vegeta: he could be around. Again he'll show up. For now, you need to relax *kisses his neck* this stress isn't good for you or the cub

Black: but what if he was in trouble or something *starts getting worried* I don't want anything to happen to him

Vegeta: this is Kakarot we are talking about. He's going to be okay

Black: I hope so...*says as still worried a bit*

Vegeta: *nips his ear, softly purring to calm him down*

Black: *calms down a bit*

Vegeta: come on you need rest and maybe something to eat

Black: sorry but I can't rest unless I make sure he's okay *says quietly as he looks at him*

Vegeta: fine! We'll call him

Black: *nods with a small smile on his face*

Vegeta: *sighs* 'why me' get up now and give me your phone

Black: *gets up and goes to his room to bring his phone then gives it to Vegeta*

Vegeta: *calls his number* 'pick up'

Goku: h-hello?

Vegeta: Kakarot

Goku: oh hey Vegeta

Black: ask him where is he

Vegeta: he's in speaker he can hear you too

Goku: that Black?

Vegeta: yes the idiot had a mood swing and just wanted to know where you are and see if you're okay and asked where you are at

Goku: ...home...and I'm okay *said quickly*

Black: how could you go as you're still injured AND without tell anyone of us *says with angry and worried tone*

Goku: *goes silence*

Vegeta: Kaka stop *hissing at his mate*

Black: *frowns at Vegeta and continues talking* why the hell are you even there? You know you're not ready to be back there after...her. Why are you? *says as his anger increases*

Goku: *hangs up, crying softly in pain and sadness* 'he does hate me. They all do'

Vegeta: damn it Kakarot!

Black: what's wrong? *asks as he gets worried again*

Vegeta: you! You're the problem! I told you to stop

Black: *growls* you know Goku loves ChiChi and will do anything for her. But ever since her death, he's been like this! After all of that, you say I'm wrong?! *says as his eyes start watering*

Vegeta: my God you don't get it!

Black: what do you mean?

Vegeta: if it was true he's hiding it from us and will come up with excuses. You don't know anything about losing a mate. It makes them feel like everything is their fault for losing them and make them basically like a mindless zombie and unable to want to live *rambling on*

Black: oh no...we have to go to him and save him before something bad happens to him

Vegeta: no just stop

Black: why?

Vegeta: *stutters for an explanation* look, something might happen or something might not. All we know is it could be happening right now explaining the cuts and his...activities but we have to wait till he comes to us for help

Black: *unconvinced but agrees because he doesn't want to argue with Vegeta about this anymore*

Vegeta: *sighs*

Black: okay...what are we going to do if he didn't come to us for help? *asks quietly*

Vegeta: he will...

Black: I hope so...

Vegeta: 'he has to. He will for you. Just gotta wait'


	8. Big Brother To The Rescue

Black: Vegeta...a month has passed and he didn't come to us or hear anything about him... *says with worried tone*

Vegeta: *sighs* Kaka please be patient

Black: a month has passed and you want me to be patient? I can't take it anymore! * his eyes start watering *

Vegeta: Kakarot don't-

*a knock on the door*

Black: who would come at this time *says as he wipes the tears away*

Vegeta: how should I know

Black: then go and open the door

Vegeta: why can't you

Black: *rolls his eyes before goes to open the door and his eyes widen in shock* Goku? *said as if he's not really there*

Goku: *looks like a beaten puppy and breaks down crying*

Black: *hugs him to his chest and cries as well* how could you leave us like that? You don't know how much I was sad and worried about you *says with shaky tone from the crying *

Goku: *hates how Black treats him and pulls away. Goes to the kitchen to curl up under the table sniffling*

Vegeta: will you quit beating him down!? God

Black: *still in shock* 'why he always runs away from me when I get near him' * breaks down suddenly crying*

Vegeta: *sighs in frustration* Kakarot you know NOT to start this. He came back like you, wish you quit attacking him and making him feel like it's his fault. He already has enough of it

Black: I know that's not his fault...but I just wanted to make him feel better but he ran away from me *says as cries harder*

Vegeta: look at how you talked to him?! Making it his fault

Black: when I am sad or angry I can't control my emotions *says with sad tone looking at the ground*

Vegeta: you're making this difficult Kaka

Black: *sighs sadly*

Vegeta: just go to him and hold him. Don't say anything just hold him. He needs you...and it's pathetic to see a grown man cry much less be broken

Black: *sighs before goes to the kitchen* Goku? *hears him sniffles quietly*

Goku: you hate me...all of you

Black: *heads to the table then bends slowly to pull him from under it* shh everything going to be okay *says quietly as holds him tightly petting his hair*

Goku: you hate me...

Black: I'm sorry I yelled at you *kisses his head* please forgive me *says quietly rubbing his back*

Goku: *sniffles and nuzzles his chest*

Black: *sits on the chair and sits him on his lap putting his head on his chest and pets his hair gently*

Goku: *sighs*

Vegeta: *notices how thin Goku is but doesn't want to cause a scene and decides to make an early lunch for them all*

Black: *smiles at Vegeta*

Vegeta: *sighs* we're having sandwiches

Goku: *his stomach grumbles loudly* s-sorry

Black: *kisses his forehead* don't worry we are eating now *says quietly with gentle smile*

Goku: *smiles back* okay

Vegeta: *takes out some things and 3 plates* make them

Black: what do you want to put in your sandwich? *asks Goku gently*

Goku: meat...lots of meat

Black: okay *starts making his sandwich* do you want me to add some vegetables?

Goku: no, meat

Black: okay *finishes making the sandwich* here *gives the sandwich to him*

Goku: *nibbles on it*

Vegeta: *sighs*

Black: *smiles*

Goku: *only eats the salami, hard salami, ham cheese meat, pepperoni, and whatever else is in it*

Vegeta: *takes out a few bag of chips*

Black: Vegeta...can I get some chips *asks quietly*

Vegeta: *hands him a bag*

Goku: *takes one before hiding under the table*

Black: *sighs and bends to under the table* Goku, you don't to be afraid. You can take as much as you want from anything without hesitation *says gently and pulls him from under the table carefully*

Goku: *curls up on his lap, eating a chip*

Vegeta: he can have the whole bag. I got plenty

Black: *smiles gently at him to make him feel safe as pets his hair*

Goku: *purrs softly, wraps his tail around his arm in a weak grip. Few patches of fur missing*

Vegeta: *death in his eyes as a low growl form but quickly closes his eyes and calms down* 'what happened to you'

Goku: *looks at Vegeta with sad eyes*

Vegeta: *sighs* 'you will tell him when it's time for you' eat I'm going to train

Black: *holds Goku closer to him* don't care about him...he becomes sometimes arrogant *says quietly*

Goku: he's worried and he has a right to *his voice raw*

Black: what do you mean?

Goku: nothing *said quietly*

Black: *sighs* so...what do you want to do after this? *says smiling try to change the subject*

Goku: sleep

Black: okay but firstly we have to take a hot bath then go to sleep okay?

Goku: okay

Black: *smiles at him and picks him up heading to the bathroom*

Goku: *nuzzles his chest*

Black: *goes to the bathroom then sits him on the toilet* stay here. I'll get the bath ready for us okay *says gently then heads to tub and fills it with the warm water*

Goku: *crawls to him*

Black: *smiles at him* the bath is ready... *says quietly as try to undress him*

Goku: *growls at him, curling into a ball in fear*

Black: what's wrong? I'm just trying to help you

Vegeta: need help?

Black: I don't know what's wrong with him. He doesn't let me help him

Vegeta: first of all he needs a hot bath. Even if he has an episode he needs to heal and his tail is in need of a cleaning and to be healed. Second of all, he needs clothes and food. And he might have been beating himself up, Kaka. Just go slow for now

Black: I'm trying but he always escape from me and hide *says with worried tone*

Vegeta: he's scared...and not sure what's going on

Black: what should I do *says sadly* I do everything I can to make him trust me and not be scared of me but without interest

Vegeta: *looks down at Goku*

Goku: *on Black's lap looking sad as he hates his brother being sad*

Vegeta: I say start tearing his clothes off when he's like this now

Black: *starts tearing his clothes off as feels bad to do that but there is no other way*

Goku: *lets him*

Vegeta: *turns on the shower to the hot water*

Black: *picks him up and puts him in the tub carefully*

Goku: *clings to him. Whimpering softly*

Vegeta: *turns off the shower and strips out of his clothes and into the tub with them*

Black: *smiles at Goku as he rubs his body with soap gently*

Goku: *flinches slightly at every touch. His body covered in scars from fresh to old wounds*

Vegeta: *flickers his tail trying to keep his anger under wraps*

Black: I know it is painful but bare a little bit more *says quietly as nuzzles his cheeks a bit*

Vegeta: I don't think it hurts. He only has fear in his eyes

Black: don't worry it's okay *says softly as washes his body with water*

Goku: *sighs*

Vegeta: *looks more at his tail* he's going to need it wrapped up and with treatment

Black: *gets out of the tub with Goku and starts drying him towel carefully*

Goku: *holds the towel*

Vegeta: go get him ready

Black: okay *goes to his room with him*

Goku: *follows him*

Vegeta: and treat his tail!

Black: *opens the closet pulling out a pair of pajama pants* wear it while I bring some bandages

Goku: *takes out a pair of boxers and puts it on before putting it on*

Black: *comes back with some bandages* sit here until I can treat your tail *sits him on the bed then starts treating his tail*

Goku: *playing with the sheets*

Vegeta: *comes out in a towel*

Black: *finishes tearing his tail* your tail will get better in a short time *says smiling before looks at Vegeta and blushes slightly*

Vegeta: 'don't get any ideas he's in the room' just making sure you're doing it

Goku: *plays with his tail, sniffling* I hate it...

Black: I know...but just after a short time and you tail heals we'll take the bandages off of it *says quietly nuzzling his cheeks*

Goku: I still hate it

Vegeta: it'll be okay Kakarot

Black: *sighs tiredly*

Vegeta: come on you two, bedtime

Black: *lays Goku on the bed and lays beside him holding him tightly*

Goku: *curls in a ball. Still not happy and trying not to cry over it but is very emotional about this*

Black: *pets his hair gently*

Goku: off? *said brokenly*

Vegeta: no Kakarot on *curls up to Black*

Black: if the bandages bothering you imagine that it's are not wrapped around your tail

Goku: hard not to...

Black: *sighs* if you slept you'll forget it

Goku: *sighs and curls up more into him* okay okay...

Black: that's good *smiles at him petting his back*

Goku: *closes his eyes*

Black: *holds him close, purring*

Goku: *soon is asleep*

Black: *sighs in relief * he finally fell asleep... *says quietly*

Vegeta: sounds like it *mutters on his shoulder*

Black: today was long and stressful *smiles tiredly*

Vegeta: more for him now sleep. I have a headache and I don't want to deal with it all night

Black: your body always hurts you *laughs at him a bit then closes his eyes*

Vegeta: I'm not dealing with your shit just fair warning when I snap at you

Black: *smiles* I love you *falls asleep*

Vegeta: yeah yeah 'love you too'


End file.
